


When I met You

by Sorablood



Category: Kingdom Hearts, xemsai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorablood/pseuds/Sorablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is mainly about Saix adjusting to life in the Organization. There will be Xemsai in later chapters and eventually lemon and smut and maybe Mpreg. So far it's just an intro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I met You

The Organization has been around for approximately three years now. Xemnas the leader has been tracking down new nobodies but to no avail. In rage, he calls for a meeting with the other five members of the Organization.

"Aye let's just find a strong hearted person and kill them." A man with long dark brown hair with a gray streak going through it. He also wore an eyepatch and had a big scar on his face.

"No! We can't afford to be discovered yet." Xemnas said firmly. "We need to find someone who got them self-killed. At this point, I don't care how strong the nobody will be. Just get me one!"

"Sir if we are to bring in another nobody shouldn't it be strong?" A boy said he was so far the newest member of the organization. He had dark blue-gray hair that covered one of his eyes in an effort to look more terrifying.

"As of this moment, I only want more members. When we have at least thirteen I will get rid of the weak ones." The Superior said confidently. "you are all dismissed."

Just like that each one of them left through their portals except for the Master. He stayed back thinking of what to do next. Xemnas also knew that if he gave the task of walking around a city looking, for Nobodies to Xigbar he would just come back empty handed. So he took it upon himself to walk around a city looking for new nobodies in the world. When he got to a city he made sure to stay out of sight from the people who inhabit the city.

"Did you hear the news?" A man was saying to presumably a friend. "The people who volunteered to be in the battle with those shadow monsters left a few days ago and when they returned only a third of the people who volunteered came back."

"That's terrible." The second person said. "Most of the volunteers were underage because there was such a shortage of people willing to volunteering that they lowered the age of requirement."

When Xemnas overheard this he couldn't help but smirk and found out where the battle took place then quickly went over there. When he arrived he scavenged the area looking for nobodies to bring back with him. He looked around seeing nothing but dead bodies that had yet to be moved. When something caught his eye. A young boy with his face buried in his knees was sitting next to a body and on closer speculation, Xemnas found that the body belong to the boy.

"How long have you been sitting next to your own body?" Xemnas said trying to get the boy's attention. The boy didn't say anything he just looked up at Xemnas. The boy looked to be about sixteen years old he had short sky blue hair and golden colored eyes. He was still wearing the armor that was provided for him when he entered the battle but was damaged beyond repair. But the first thing Xemnas noticed about him was the X-shaped scar between the boy's eyes that he mostly likely got in the battle. Xemnas could see the dog tags on his dead body which had written on them his name and ID number. "Isa. That was your name."

The boy just nodded a bit. Xemnas had his name written in front of him in the air before scrambling it till it came up with his new name. "Saix..." the boy said quietly.

The Superior open a portal back to the castle. "Come on. You are now a part of my Organization. Your number is seven and you follow my every order." He said as the boy nodded and stood up following him into the portal.


End file.
